Here For You
by Shadowpool95
Summary: This is either a plotless story or a series of oneshots. Whichever way you look at it, I guess. But either way it's obviously Kucy and shamelessly fluffy.
1. Sensless TV and Ice Cream

I am so _irritated_ with the way Big Time Surprise and Big Time Decision played out X( My Kucy ship no longer has any water to sail on :'( I'm not giving up hope, though. There's still the rest of this season and a season four left (plus anything else after that) for the screenwriters to surprise us Kucy fans :D Either way, I have decided to write this series of one-shots, since the show doesn't feed my Kucy addiction any more XP They're (obviously) centered around Kendall and Lucy, and (undoubtedly) completely and shamelessly fluffy :D The first one takes place **_before_ Big Time** ** Surprise, **so it's kinda like I'm going to re-write those episodes. The stories can be read in order or by themselves, I'm going to make it work for both. Some will be first-person, some will be third, I may even do some second person ones. Oh! And the prompts for each one-shot are in the form of a copy-and-paste list I have on my profile page, tho one under the Favorite Quotes. Each prompt will be put at the top of the story. Anyways, tell me if you like them!

-Shadow

* * *

_**When you break her heart, the pain never really goes away…**_

**Lucy POV**

Dressed in an overly large charcoal grey t-shirt and short black cotton shorts, I stood outside apartment 2J, in the dark, feeling stupid. As I wiped my face with the back of my hand, I struggled with the indecision of what to do. Or what not to do. Or what to do about what I didn't _want_ to do. This is ridiculous. I'm a rebellious rock goddess. I felt like yelling at myself. _Make a snap decision already!_

So I did. With a broken-up sigh that could be described as either depressed or irritated, I lightly rapped my knuckles on the door before quickly withdrawing my hand. I wrapped my arms around my ribcage tightly as I sniffled, feeling like I could majorly use a hug. Yet, at the same time, I half-hoped no one would answer the door.

Because if no one answered the door, I could go back home. And if I could go back home, no one would know that hard-core rocker Lucy Stone was on the verge of a complete breakdown.

The soft click of a lock derailed my train of thought. I almost bolted as the door slowly opened on silent hinges, revealing a sleepy-looking Jennifer Knight.

"Hey Mrs. Knight," I said quietly. My words were bolder than I had intended in my attempt to hide the awkwardness I felt. The smile I tried to plaster on my face probably looked more like a pained grimace, but I guess that expression would go better with my current mood.

"Lucy?" she inquired, her eyes squinty from sleep. Or lack thereof. "Is everything okay? It's… three in the morning…?"

That time I did grimace. _Three in the morning?_ I ducked my head, looking at my bare feet. "I, uh, can- can I talk to Kendall?" My throat stung as I spoke, and I made a job out of convincing myself that it wasn't because of tears. Because there were no tears. Right? Ugh. I'm fired. God I'm getting soft.

Kendall's mom was looking at me curiously, but it seemed like she was too tired to ask questions. "I'll go and wake him up," she said through a yawn before turning around to disappear back into the apartment. She left the door open, but I didn't follow her in.

Instead I closed my eyes and blew a shaky breath out of my nose. This was already awkward enough without me standing in the middle of his _house._ I'm already waking him up at some ungodly hour for something he didn't have to care about. Something he probably wouldn't care about. Something I don't _want_ him to care about. Where would that leave me then? Why was I even here? It's my probl-

I didn't hear a sound, but a sudden, feather-light touch grazed my arm and startled me into opening my eyes. My close-to-hysteric thoughts came to an abrupt halt when I saw who it was. Drowsiness coloring his features and his dark blonde hair mussed up from sleep, Kendall stood in the doorway. He wore a tight white t-shirt and green plaid flannel pants; both wrinkled and very slept-in looking. One of his hands was still slightly outstretched towards me, but he brought it back to his side when our eyes met. On his face was that look of endearing startled-confusion I always made an attempt to get out of him. This time I got it without even trying.

"Lucy?" His voice was quiet with tiredness and surprise, but I could hear the concern in there, too.

And I'm pretty sure that's why a sob tore its way out of my chest.

No. Just- No. He's a guy. He's not supposed to be _concerned, _or care. But, I mean… Of course he's going to care. I felt stupid for even _thinking_ I could get through this without bawling like a preteen. Which was exactly what I was doing.

The tears felt hot as they spilled down my cheeks. I could hit myself, if my hands weren't cramped into fists under my armpits. I just wanted to talk. That was it. Get everything off my chest. But no. Apparently my emotions had other plans. Stupid emotions.

"Lucy." It wasn't a question this time. He was trying to get my attention. But the concern in his voice was still palpable. I turned away from him as I pushed back another sob, and swatted at his hand when he reached towards me again. I was pretty sure it was a gesture of pity; one thing I didn't want.

"I can't help you if you don't let me," he chided matter-of-factly. I didn't hesitate to focus a probably-puffy-eyed glare on him.

"Okay, okay." Kendall raised his arms up in surrender. "Just tell me what to do." He sounded sincere. It wasn't really fair.

"I don't know," I told him, because I really didn't. Coming over here seemed like the only thing I could do. I never got past that. "I just- didn't, er, don't… know." I couldn't meet his gaze, even if I wanted to. My eyes were coated in tears, making everything blurry. I blinked a few times in an attempt to clear my vision.

"Hm." He folded his arms loosely across his chest, looking at me with a subtle tilt to his head. "Well, there's nothing on TV and we have…" he cast a glance at his bare wrist for humorous effect, I'm sure, "all morning to watch it. _And,_" he uncrossed his arms and punctuated the word by lightly tapping my nose with a finger, "I'm sure we have some ice cream in the freezer somewhere."

I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand again, even though the action was no longer helping anything. Kendall was looking at me, his eyes telling me what he didn't say out loud. Or maybe it was just what I wanted to hear._ Tell me what's wrong. I want to help._

It only took a few seconds for me to make up my mind on what I wanted to do. "Got any strawberry?" My voice sounded awful to my own ears, but Kendall acted like he didn't hear it. At least, I hoped he was acting. My quota of clueless guys has been met and exceeded, thanks. He just took a step back and swept his arms to the side in an exaggerated 'after you' gesture.

"I like the way you think," he said, flashing a smirk.

I rubbed my arm self-consciously as I walked past him into the apartment, aware that the rest of the guys were asleep down a hall somewhere. Kendall quietly closed the door before leading me towards the couch, one of his hands hovering at the small of my back.

"Sit here," he pulled a few tissues out of their box on a table, "take these, and find us something to not watch. I'll go get the ice cream."

I accepted the tissues with a mumbled "thanks" and curled up on the wrap-around sofa. I flicked the TV on with the remote and turned the volume low before flipping through channels, letting it settle on a random cartoon that I'm pretty sure wasn't even in English. It felt weird, sitting on a couch that wasn't mine, mopping up tears that I honestly shouldn't be crying, while the muffled sounds of someone rummaging through a silverware drawer tinged in the background. And all because of that stupid, idiotic-

I squeezed my eyes shut against more tears. Because I'm not going to think about- about anything. Because this is okay. Spending some time with Kendall is nice. Because he'd never- no. Not thinking about it.

"Here you go." I opened my eyes. Kendall held out a spoon as he plopped down next to me and I shifted myself so I was angled towards him. I took the utensil, and he pried off the lid to the half-gallon cardboard bucket.

"For the record," he said quietly, offering me the ice cream, "I have no idea what I'm doing."

"That makes two of us." I dug my spoon into the frozen desert, the TV just a buzzing background sound. Enough noise to fizzle away any awkward silences. The ice cream melted on my tongue and cooled my throat as I swallowed.

"You want to tell me what this is about?" he asked after a pause, producing a second spoon and taking a scoop himself. I could almost smile at the hesitation in his voice. Like he knew he was treading on thin ice. Except my smile would have worked better if it wasn't instantaneously followed by more tears.

"Or… you don't have to tell me," Kendall tried to reason. I tried to stop the freaking waterworks, but the best I could do was muffle my sobs so I didn't wake anyone up.

"Luce, let me…" Kendall's voice trailed off when I covered my face with my hands and the tissues. _Just go away,_ I wanted to say to him. _Don't even bother_.

But, well, I didn't complain when I felt his arms circle my waist. It did make me cry harder, though. No guy I've known before would have worried this much about something they didn't know about. Why did I have to suck at love?

Kendall pulled me onto his lap and took the spoon out of my hand before gently pulling my hands away from my face. "Lucy, c'mon, what's wrong?" One of his hands rubbed slow circles on my back while the other used the tissues to attempt to dry my eyes. I wanted to tell him it was a futile attempt, but no words came out. My throat felt choked up, so I just squeezed my eyes shut instead and clutched at his arm with both my hands.

"Luce," he murmured, his lips brushing my hair, "I don't like to see you upset." I squeezed his arm tighter, and he ran his thumb over my cheek. He began to hum, his chest vibrating with a familiar tune. Very familiar.

I attempted to stop crying multiple times but every time I got close, I'd start up again. And I wasn't even sure why I was crying after a while. Was it because of what Beau did? Or was it the entirely separate reason of Kendall being so sweet, and my lack of luck in guys. Either way, Kendall just kept humming and rubbing my back, and I kept silently sobbing like an idiot. Though somewhere in the back of my mind, something clicked. Why that tune sounded so familiar.

"Cover girl." I almost hiccupped.

"Hm?" His humming stopped abruptly half-way through the chorus.

"Cover girl," I repeated. "The song you were humming." I didn't move or look up at him, but I did crack my eyes open to look at his arm. I trailed my fingertips across his skin, ignoring the silent tears that still tracked down my face.

"I thought it fit," he told me quietly.

For a while the only sound was the TV's low volume Spanish dialogue. Kendall's hands were resting on my hip and thigh, and his lips were pressed into my hair. I finally got myself under enough control to talk about my problem.

"Beau called me." Three words. I only spoke three words and they completely set me on edge.

Kendall started rubbing circles on my back again. "Your ex?" he asked, his voice a little stiff.

I closed my eyes. "Mmhm," I hummed in consent.

There was a short pause. Then, "is he bothering you?"

I smiled an actual smile that time, small though it was, as I pictured Kendall as my Knight in hockey gear. Pun fully intended.

"No," I breathed out, smile fading as I opened my eyes, "but he said he was considering coming out here to… to apologize. To try and get me back. But, nothing he's done can be fixed with an apology. I mean, it's not even like he actually means it, right? He's just an egotistical, moronic _pig_." I was out of breath at the end of my mini-rant. My voice had fluxed between small and very small, the last word being breathy and forced.

When Kendall replied, his tone was contemplative and weary. "Do you _want_ him to try and fix things?"

His words caused me to pause. I hadn't thought of that. Did I? "He cheated on me," I reasoned in a whispered tone, "with a random girl at some stupid party. It didn't even mean anything to him. I saw his face. He didn't _care_."

When he didn't say anything at first, I realized I didn't actually give an answer to his question. But he must have guessed by my tone. "So what are you going to do?" Kendall ran his thumb over my cheek again.

I sighed. "I don't know," I murmured. I really didn't want to think about it right now.

"Well you don't have to decide at this moment," he told me quietly, like he could read my thoughts. "Just sleep on it for a while."

That small smile was back, the corners of my mouth tugging up ever so slightly. As simple as his words were, they made me feel better. "Can I finish my ice cream first?" I asked, taking the tissues from him and wiping at my face.

"No," he replied loftily, reaching for the half-gallon he had set next to us on the couch, spoons sticking out of it, "but _we_ can finish _my_ ice cream."

I balled up the tissues in one hand and took my spoon in the other, gently sliding my butt off of Kendall's lap while still leaving my legs thrown over his. And I leaned against his shoulder for good measure. Because the physical contact felt nice. He moved his arm so it was resting on the back of the couch over my shoulders, set the ice cream in my lap and grabbed his own spoon. "So what's on TV anyways?"

Smiling at the less-than-subtle change in subject, I breathed an almost-silent laugh. "No sé," I joked.


	2. Just Go (Part 1)

Thanks for the reviews, favs and follows, guys :D I've been working on this _forever_, wanting to get it just right for my readers. I think I've done a decent job, but you should tell me yourself if you like it, if my writing sucks, or if you have any ideas for plots pertaining to the prompts that can be found on my profile. They're the list just under the 'Favorite Quote' thing. Okay, I did lie, though. This is part one in a three-part three-shot I call 'Just Go' because of- well, that'd spoil the surprise, wouldn't it? Anyway, it kinda starts at the very end of Big Time Surprise, but like I said before, I'm re-writing it. So enjoy! :3

- Shadow

* * *

_**When she says that she likes you, she really does more than you could understand…**_

Kendall skidded to a halt next to Lucy on the elevator, having just been shoved aboard by his overly helpful friends. Shooting a sharp glance at them as the doors slid closed, he turned around to stand beside Lucy. They both had a small smile on their face, each waiting for the other to say something.

"That was… really sweet, what you did for me," Lucy said earnestly, looking up at him, her smile almost turning shy before she glanced away.

The grin on Kendall's face grew. "Listen, um…" He scratched his head and looked down before he leveled his gaze with hers. Lucy was already looking at him, a patient expression on her face though her stomach was being pelted with butterflies.

His eyes darted away from Lucy's, nerves getting the best of him. He was looking everywhere but at her. "If you're not doing anything tonight," his words were hesitant, "I can get us on the guest list for this…" he searched for the right way to describe it, "cool… party… date…" he sighed a laugh and focused his eyes on Lucy once again, his smile renewed as he settled on the word. "A date."

./..\.

"So what'd you say?" Camille leaned closer to Lucy. They were at a table by the pool, spending time together while the guys were at the studio for the afternoon. They had previously possessed all intentions of working, but Camille's script and Lucy's song book lay to the side, forgotten. Any pretense of productivity had been abandoned as soon as Lucy said the words "so Kendall asked me out," though her guitar was still setting on her lap.

"I… didn't actually _say_ anything," Lucy confessed after a pause, strumming a chord on her guitar. She was looking at her hand as she pressed the strings down on the neck, trying to avoid the other girl's glare.

Camille sighed dramatically. "What does that even mean? What _happened_?"

There was a tune stuck in the back of Lucy's head, bugging her like a bothersome fly. "It _means_," Lucy replied, her fingers dancing over her guitar as she played the song, "that between the words 'date' and 'see you tonight,' there wasn't a lot of talking."

Her friend gasped in exaggerated shock. Lucy felt her cheeks burn in a blush.

"Awe, that is so cute." Camille laughed through Lucy's glare, until the other girl was laughing too.

"I don't do 'cute'," Lucy argued, though she was still smiling.

Camille looked at her skeptically, but let it go. She had a feeling that 'cute' would be done multiple times over before the night was through. "What's that you're playing, anyway?" she changed the subject. "You're getting it stuck in my head. It sounds familiar. Is it one of yours?"

Lucy forced her hands to be still on her guitar. "No, it's just this song I heard Katie playing the other morning. It won't get out of _my_ head." She tried to suppress another smile, but Camille saw it.

"What song is it?"

Lucy shook her head. "Doesn't matter. It's stupid."

"Come one, just play a bit of it," Camille pressed.

"No, it's okay."

"Pleeaaasssee?"

"Um…"

"Dude!"

"Fine!" Lucy crinkled her nose and shot a glare at her friend before playing a piece of the song, this time adding the words.

_He's the sweetest kind of guy  
The sweetest kind of guy  
The more I get to know him  
Well the more I cannot hide  
That he's on my mind every single day  
Hope he never goes away_

She looked away when she finished with the verse, feeling a blush creep up on her again. "See? Stupid."

Camille shook her head, a teasing smile on her face. "No. That song's very… _cute_."

Lucy groaned and put her head in her hands, but through her fingers she was smiling. "God. It's been like, what, two hours, and he's already turning me into a mushy mess," she complained.

"Oh it's only going to get worse from here," Camille warned with a giggle.

"What's going to get worse from here?"

Lucy raised her head at the familiar voice, earning herself a peck on the cheek. Kendall laughed at her surprised expression.

"Economic recession," Camille improvised smoothly with a smile as she stood to gather her stuff.

"Mm… hm." Kendall raised an eyebrow at Lucy, who laughed and got up to get her own things.

"Oh, yeah," she went along with Camille's story. "Looks pretty bad this time around." She couldn't keep the serious expression on her face and broke out into a smile, winking at Kendall before Camille grabbed her arm and dragged her away.

"Come on, we're stopping at my place, then going to yours. We have three hours till the party tonight. It may be just enough time."

.:.:.:.

Kendall watched the girls leave, barely aware of the goofy grin plastered across his face. The exact same goofy grin that practically forced Gustavo to call it quits after only an hour of rehearsing.

./..\.

"Waddup with Kendall?" Gustavo asked the other three guys after trying, and failing, multiple times over to get the fourth singer's attention.

"He just started dating Lucy," James answered him, his tone holding a small tinge of bitterness.

They were seated around the table in the conference room, discussing a new song Gustavo was working on. Or, at least, trying to discuss it.

"The Lucy who said your music didn't rock?" Kelly wanted clarification.

Carlos nodded his head. "Yup. Though," he added with a laugh, "it looks like she thinks Kendall rocks."

Logan snorted. "Dude, that was so cheesy."

"This," Gustavo said loudly (as was normal) "is stupid. He's no good when his heart's broken, and he's no good when it's full of mushy happiness and joy. You teens need to calm your hormones!"

All four of them had jumped when he had bellowed the last part, and Kendall seemed to be shaken out of his daydreaming, if only partially.

"What's Gustavo yelling about?" he whispered to Logan.

Gustavo had overheard. "Get OUT!" he shouted. "OUT, OUT, _OUT_! I'll write the song on my own!"

./..\.

So the guys had fled the studio, all agreeing to meet up in the Palm Woods lobby at eight thirty with their dates so they could head to the party.

Kendall stuck his hands in his jeans pockets and slowly made his way to 2J, still unable to hide his smile. He had a date with Lucy Stone. Tonight. It would make their relationship officially official. He couldn't wait.

"Well you look happy," Mrs. Knight commented when her son entered their apartment. Kendall turned towards the living room as he closed the door. Jennifer Knight was sitting on the couch, leafing through a magazine. "Good afternoon, mom," he greeted her, his voice a bit sing-songy.

"You had better not be like that at the party," James complained from the kitchen, "or I'll claim that I don't know you."

"Speaking of the party," Kendall's mom raised a hand to stop him from shooting out a comeback, "I want you boys home by midnight. Not a minute later." The glare she shot at the two of them left no room for negotiation.

"Fine," James groaned.

Kendall nodded, but was looking at his phone. Lucy had just sent him a text.

_Camille is going to kill me -_-_

He chuckled and typed a reply before stuffing his phone back into his pocket.

_I'm sure you're going to look beautiful :)_

Looking up, he met the teasing expressions of both his mom and James.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing," James shrugged, picking up the remote to flip through the channels.

Kendall looked at his mom, who turned her gaze nonchalantly back to her magazine. His phone vibrated in his pocket with Lucy's reply.

_You bet I am ;)_

.:.:.:.

"Does my hair _have_ to be up?"

"This is your first real date. You have to do _something_."

Lucy groaned. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, with her would-be bangs let out and curled to frame her face.

"Can I at least wear my jacket?"

"_No_."

"This is ridiculous," she informed Camille. "So is this shirt._ I'm_ fine with wearing my cammi shirts and tees, _Kendall's_ fine with it, so why do I have to wear _this_?"

_This_ was a very thin, rosy pink blouse sporting a black floral pattern on the left side and short, _very _frilly sleeves. "I look like a freaking Valentine's Day card _threw up_ on me," she added, referring to the pink shirt and her red-streaked black hair.

"Well that's your own fault," Camille responded. "Besides, you look hot. Mysterious hairdo, dark makeup, fishnet gloves, black jeans, combat boots..."

"And the lacy frills," Lucy added scornfully, pulling at the blouse's sleeves.

Camille rolled her eyes and swatted at Lucy's hands. "You're _fine_. Now come on, the elevator's here."

Lucy sighed and followed her friend on the elevator. "I'm not happy," she informed her as the elevator doors whispered shut. She knew her discomfort was more so due to nerves than the shirt, but she wasn't going to admit she was nervous.

"Oh yeah?" Camille smiled to herself and tugged at the bottom of her own shirt, a yellow blouse with long sleeves pushed up to her elbows and frills along the button-line in the front. She got it to lie just right against her flared blue-jeans as the doors slid opened.

"No, I'm not." Lucy remained adamant, but her focus wasn't on Camille anymore. Because they were just rounding the corner into the lobby. Her eyes were instantly snagged by Kendall, who was already looking at her with an easy grin on his face. She felt a mirror of it slide across her own, the tension she had previously felt pushed away. _It's Kendall,_ she told herself, _why did I expect this to be weird?_

"Wow," he gaped as she approached him. "You look-"

"Cute?" Lucy supplied, crinkling her nose like she had at Camille earlier.

Kendall tilted his head. "Absolutely adorable," he teased.

Lucy swatted at his chest with a playfully irritated expression. Inside, her stomach was doing flips as the butterflies raced around almost painfully faster. It _was _just Kendall, but something felt different. She hoped the feeling wouldn't ever go away.

"Hey, are we going to go to the party or what?" Carlos interrupted them, the curly-haired Jennifer by his side.

James let out a sound of amusement. "Yeah, let's head to our cool minivan so we can go to the LA party."

His date, a wavy-haired blonde in a sky-blue summer dress, laughed. "Oh, stop," she responded in a chaff tone. "No one will be looking at your car when the four of you have such killer girls."

They all laughed as they headed out to the parking lot. Kendall put his arm around Lucy's waist and gently pulled her flush against his side. "You ready for some fun?"

Lucy felt herself shiver with excitement. She didn't want to admit that she felt as giddy as those giggly teens in the movies, but she smiled up at him anyways. "You think you can handle me, Knight?" she ribbed in her usual fashion.

Kendall gave her a chaste peck on the lips. "I think I can keep up."

.:.:.:.

The night flew by in a blur of colors and dancing and conversation. (Mostly due to the fact that the author got lazy.) It wasn't until 11:56 that the minivan rolled into the Palm Woods' parking lot, but no one was rushing.

They exited the vehicle, everyone talking and laughing, still exhilarated from the party. However, they eventually parted ways and Lucy found herself on the elevator, alone with Kendall for the first time since their date had started.

"I think tonight went very well," Kendall commented with mock gloating, "if I do say so myself."

Lucy laughed and took off Kendall's coat, which he had offered her as they left the party. "I had a lot of fun," she told him honestly, words accompanied by a warm smile.

"Enough fun to warrant a second date?" he inquired with a raised eyebrow, taking his coat back.

The elevator dinged and opened on the third floor and they walked out. "I think that can be arranged." she replied. They stopped at her apartment door.

"I had a great time, too," Kendall told her before kissing her lips, meaning for it to be a quick goodnight kiss.

Guessing his intention, Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss before pulling away herself with a cagy smirk. "_That_ is a kiss," she informed him.

Kendall chuckled. "_That_ wasn't a very long one," he mocked.

Lucy's eyes narrowed in playful acceptance of his unspoken challenge. Their lips met again, and Lucy let herself rock back that half a step until she was leaning against her door. Kendall's hands were on either side of her waist, his thumbs hooked through her belt loops. That kiss would have gone on for much longer than the few seconds it did if they weren't interrupted.

"_Kendall_?"

Kendall and Lucy broke apart and turned their heads toward the elevators and the voice, one that sounded bitterly familiar to the former.

"_Jo_?"

Lucy loosened her grip around Kendall's neck, the name he uttered familiar-sounding to her ears.

Standing halfway between the elevator and 3B, Jo Taylor was looking at them in a mixture of disbelief and what looked close to horror.

Kendall gaped with an expression that almost matched hers.

Lucy looked between them through the awkward silence before she stepped out from between Kendall and her door. "Uh, hi, I'm Lucy," she greeted Jo with her hand extended and an uncomfortable half-smile.

The other girl took Lucy's hand with her own and shook it. "I'm Jo," she said wearily.

Kendall didn't say anything. Lucy stomped on his foot and he snapped out of his frozen shocked state just in time for Jo to ask, "So, what was… _that _about? Are- are you guys… going out?"

Feeling unusually uncomfortable, Lucy looked at Kendall. She had heard all about Jo, most of it from Kendall himself, and had no idea how to handle this situation.

Apparently Kendall didn't, either. "We were- _Jo_?!" He had meant to say '_We were just out,'_ but he couldn't wrap his head around the fact that Jo was here, and _not_ in New Zealand.

Lucy didn't know that. She narrowed her eyes. "We _were_? Gee, it was nice hanging out with you, too," she snapped.

It took a moment for him to catch his mistake, and it turned out to be a moment too long. "No Luce, I-" he tried to explain, but she had already entered her apartment and slammed the door in his face.

* * *

Darn you, Jo! Interrupting a Kucy moment like that, it should be against the law :/ Lol, the song Lucy sings at the beginning is a part of _My Crush_ by China Anne McClain. I think it fits, but it is definitely a song Lucy would scorn.


	3. Just Go (Part 2)

Here's the next part to the three-shot :) I have to say, this whole angsty-fluff thing (though mine may or may not be on a slightly small scale) is a lot more fun than I thought it'd be. Though I have had enough of it :P The fluff is coming. I think. Unless my brain decides to have me go in a different direction with the next part. _Anyway_, please review, guys! I love hearing from you and knowing whether or not I'm making my readers happy.

- Shadow

OH. I completely forgot the disclaimers in the last two stories. So here's this one before I forget IT.

_I don't own BTR. If I did, there would be a _**LOT**_ of unhappy Jendall fans :)_

* * *

_**When she says it's over, she still wants you to be hers.**_

"Hey guys, where's Kendall?"

Katie was looking at her older brother's three best friends sitting at the table. Each had an exhausted, blank expression on their face. It was close to noon the day after the party, and all of them had come in late the night before. Apparently, though, they weren't too tired to make fun of the fourth member of their group.

James cast an attempt at a curious expression at the other two. "Did he even com home last night?"

Carlos hid a dull smile and shrugged. "I don't know. He hit it off _pretty well_ with Lucy at the party."

Logan didn't even have to fake his overtired look. "I wasn't awake enough to see if he was in his bed this morning… mid-day. Did he come in after us, Momma Knight?" They all knew very well that Kendall's mom had been sound asleep when they had got back.

Mrs. Knight, in the kitchen making grilled cheese sandwiches, scowled. "He had better have come home," she fumed, making her way towards the boys' bedroom. "Katie, watch the food."

James, Carlos and Logan stifled their laughter as Mrs. Knight marched down the hall. Kendall had already been asleep when they snuck in.

"He's still sleeping, isn't he?" Katie asked, using a spatula to check the underside of one of the sandwiches in the frying pan.

"Yup," they said at the same time.

.:.:.:.

Kendall groaned and threw his sheet over his face when his mom tossed open the curtains.

"Rise and shine," she said. "You've slept in long enough." She let out a silent sigh of relief at the fact that her son was in his own bed, alone.

Kendall mumbled an unintelligible agreement through the fabric and listened to the retreat of his mom's footsteps as she exited the room. He actually hadn't gotten any sleep at all. His mind had been way too full for that. He just didn't want to have to get up and deal with what was waiting for him _out there_. Because undoubtedly, the guys would ask him how his night went, and he didn't really want to discuss it. Or have to deal with the actual problem. Lying under the covers for the rest of his life seemed like a pretty good idea to him.

"Kendall!"

Apparently his mother didn't share his idea. "Coming," he groaned, throwing the covers off.

He didn't make it two steps into the main living area before his friends opened their mouths.

"So how does it feel to be _officially_ dating Lucy?" Carlos inquired through a yawn.

Kendall turned to face the wall and began to hit his head off of it.

Everyone else looked at each other, totally confused.

"The pressures of dating an older woman are already getting to him," Katie told them.

Kendall stopped. "I _wish_ that was my problem!"

"Well sweetie, what is your problem?" Mrs. Knight questioned, tipping her pan so the sandwiches slid onto a plate.

James scoffed. "That's not how you ask something like that," he told her. He whipped around to face Kendall. "Dude, what's your problem?"

Kendall sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Jo's back."

The three guys leaned forward.

"What? When- Did she call you?" Carlos demanded.

Kendall squeezed his eyes shut. "Nope."

Katie piped in. "Then how do you know-"

The guys gasped in horror, interrupting her, as they all came to the same conclusion.

"Uh-huh," Kendall nodded, pressing the heels of his palms into his eyes as he made his way over to the couch.

Logan, James and Carlos scrambled out of their chairs and raced over to the sofa as Kendall let himself fall face-down onto it, their previous weariness close to forgotten.

"Was it bad?" Logan asked sympathetically.

Kendall told them about last night, his words muffled and incoherent due to the cushion. The guys leaned closer to try to make out what he was saying. They pulled back and nodded their heads when he finished.

Katie and Mrs. Knight looked at each other, confused. The latter shrugged her shoulders and rolled her eyes before turning back to the kitchen. If they needed her help, they would ask, as they always did.

"What did h-" Someone pounded on their door. Katie threw her hands up in irritation, wondering if it was Interrupt Katie Day. All four of the guys turned their heads to look at the door.

The pounding became increasingly aggressive until Katie, sighing in exasperation at the subtle hint for her to answer the door, turned the handle. She had to leap out of the way as it burst open to reveal an enraged Camille.

"You are a dead man, Kendall Knight!" she shouted, hands balled into fists.

Kendall groaned, his head falling back down to the couch as Camille approached. Logan stepped between them.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," he put his hands up to stop her. "What's this all about? Because frankly, we can't understand a word Kendall has said."

James and Carlos shook their heads and agreement. Camille crossed her arms.

"Lucy won't talk to me. She's extremely pissed off and I'm pretty sure she almost bit one of the Jennifers."

Kendall groaned again, and Camille focused her angered glare on him. "And I'm pretty sure it's _his_ fault," she spat, jabbing a finger in his direction.

Kendall said something, but once again, his words were swallowed by the couch.

"Mmhm, mmhm… Dude, we can't understand you," James said bluntly.

Kendall raised his head. "Jo's back and I don't know what to do," he repeated before his head dropped again.

Camille looked at him incredulously. "Back? What do you mean, _back_?"

His reply was, once again, muffled by the couch. Carlos leaned over the back of the sofa and smacked the back of Kendall's head.

"I _mean_, that last night, when I was- _saying_ good night to Lucy, Jo got off the elevator, with her suitcase, and saw us."

Camille shook her head and looked at the other guys, who shrugged. "That doesn't explain why Lucy is so mad."

Kendall groaned again. "I said something stupid. Or, I didn't say something, and it made what I _did_ say sound stupid."

"What'd you not say that made Lucy _that_ mad?" Logan grilled.

Kendall, once again, groaned and let his head fall back onto the cushion, mumbling "stupid, stupid, _stupid_," under his breath before abruptly getting up. The other guys and Camille backed up and watched him head back to his room.

"Where are you going?" Camille shouted in an almost threatening manner, clearly still mad that he hurt one of her best friends.

"To get dressed," Kendall shot back, turning around to face them. "And after that, no one's seen me, I'm not here, you don't know where I'm going. Got it?" He resumed his walk to his room and closed the door behind him.

Camille sighed dramatically and stormed out of the apartment.

Logan, Carlos and James looked at each other, then at the plate of sandwiches that was now sitting on the table.

"We should _really_ stay out of this," Logan told them.

James nodded in agreement. "_Way_ too much drama."

.:.:.:.

Kendall rolled his eyes as his friends' voices drifted down the hall. He pulled a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans out of his closet, and then moved to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

After his shower, he ran a comb through his hair before letting it fall wherever it wanted, which ended up being in his face. Sweeping it to the side absentmindedly as he exited the room and returned to the main area, he slipped his shoes on, shook his head at his friends hunched over the table eating their lunch, and left.

His destination; the pool. Lucy spent most of afternoons at the pool. He hoped to run into her there now, to explain last night. He just didn't expect to literally _run into her_.

Kendall landed on his back with an audible "_umphf!_" in the middle of the lobby with Lucy on his chest. "You gotta stop doing this to me, Luce," he rasped, trying to catch his breath.

Lucy looked down at him with the start of a smile forming on her lips, until it seemed to be completely erased by a death glare- scowl combo. She scrambled off of him and stalked away without so much as a backwards glance.

Kendall frowned and leapt to his feet. "Lucy, wait!" he called, chasing after her. She was pressing the button to the elevator when he caught up. "Please, Luce," he begged, "let me explain-"

"Explain?" she burst out, hair whipping over her shoulders as she spun around to face him. "_Explain_?"

Kendall knew that anyone else, any sane person, would at least take a step back from the murderous glare Lucy held, but he stood his ground while she plowed over anything he would have said.

"The only thing I want _explained _is how on _Earth_ can she have you, _you_, so _whipped_ that you drop everything, tuck your tail and crawl back the moment you see her."

The raw hurt shining in her eyes pierced through Kendall's heart. "Lucy, I-"

"_You_," she cut him off again, taking a step closer and jabbing at his chest with an index finger as she pushed on. "You of all people. What has this entire past week been to you? This past _year_? You fought for me, and I fell for you. Now look at us."

.:.:.:.

Lucy stopped her rant there, clamped her jaws shut, and walked toward the stairs. The elevator was taking too long, and she already had to force herself to not look directly at his face. She had the not-so-abstract feeling that if she did, his green eyes would lock with hers and she'd see regret shining from their depths, as well as a possible indignation at the fact that she didn't let him speak. And that would completely break down her already crumbling will.

What he did had hurt her, but, sadly might she add, Lucy didn't think she'd hesitate if he had asked for forgiveness. So she hadn't let him say anything. But, the fact still remained; she missed his arms around her already.

.:.:.:.

Jo had walked into the lobby just in time to hear the one-sided screaming match. She hid herself behind a decorative plant and watched Lucy chew Kendall out, shocked. Whipped? Is that really how she saw it? Who else looked at her and Kendall's relationship like that?

Lucy was stomping off now, leaving Kendall to stare after her with such a mixture of emotions on his face that Jo could only begin to guess what they were.

There was definitely sadness.

Confusion, maybe.

Anger? No…

Determination? Of course.

But those were the easy ones. His eyes, the green eyes that used to look at her with such deep affection, were now shining with both fondness and what looked like mild antipathy as they watched Lucy leave. Yet, that wasn't exactly right either. Because it was all overshadowed by something that didn't seem to fit. A certain exhilaration that was never there before. And absolutely none of this made Kendall and Lucy's relationship any clearer to Jo. In fact, it may have only succeeded in clouding it up even more.

The actress sighed. "Well, this isn't going to get me anywhere," she mumbled to herself. Jo waited until Kendall left, exiting through the main entrance of the Palm Woods, to leave her hiding spot and head toward the elevator which was, finally, opening up. She almost literally punched the second floor button, and the doors slid closed.

There were three guys she really needed to talk to.

.:.:.:.

James, Logan and Carlos were sitting on the couch, finally in something that wasn't pajamas, playing Battle Blasters 5. None of them were alert enough to get into any real arguments, so they were mostly playing out of habit. Carlos died for the thirty second time, but it appeared as if no one noticed. He tossed his controller aside with a bored grunt when there was a knock at the door.

"I got it," he mumbled, getting up. Logan and James watched him walk across the apartment as their characters died as well.

Carlos opened the door. "Jo!" he said, pulling her into a hug. Suddenly, he came to his senses and narrowed his eyes in an almost comical manner, hands on her shoulders, keeping her at arm's length. "Jo," he repeated, unsure how he should react, really.

"Hey, Carlos," the actress responded with a wan smile. "How've you been?" She bit her lip nervously.

"We don't know where Kendall is," he blurted. The other two guys shook their heads vigorously from the couch.

"No, I- I know," Jo quickly told them, casting her gaze to each of them in turn. "I actually wanted to talk to you guys."

The guys exchanged glances. "Sure," Logan agreed with caution. Carlos stepped aside to let Jo in, poking his head out the doorway to look down the hall before retreating back into 2J and closing the door.

James flicked their game off and tossed the controllers on the coffee table. "What do you want to talk to us about?" he asked when Jo joined him and Logan on the couch, perching herself at the end. Carlos plopped down between the two guys.

"I want you to tell me about Lucy," the blonde-haired girl requested, instantly cutting to the chase, "and what happened after I left."

Logan, Carlos and James exchanged looks again.

"Why…?" James drew out the 'y', stalling as he attempted to guess the girl's motive.

Jo sighed and played with her hair a bit. "I want… to just know more about her and… stuff," she replied lamely, avoiding their eyes.

"Uh-huh," Logan hummed skeptically. "Why don't you just go talk to her, then?"

"_Because_," Jo shot back, but then was silent for a few moments, making empty hand gestures with no sound accompanying them. "… please?" Her words came out in a rush once she managed to find them. "They just had a fight lobby, and, well, it kind of looked like there was a lot more there than what they let everyone see. It's just that, Lucy seems so… harsh. I want to know how she managed to get Kendall's attention."

James crossed his arms while Logan and Carlos looked at each other. The three of them where all aware that this conversation, if they so chose to have it, was a major breech in the Bro Code.

Carlos nodded toward Jo. "She kind of has a right to know."

James raised his hands in a gesture that questioned his sanity. "How do you figure that?"

Logan shrugged. "Well, she _did_ kind of start it all."

"Guys," Jo interrupted their conversation with an exasperated smile and a wave, "I'm right here."

The guys looked at each other again, nodded, then looked back at her.

"What do you want to know?" Logan sighed.

Jo was silent for a moment. Then, quietly, she asked the question that's been bothering her since she knew she had to leave. "What was Kendall like when I first left?"

"It was kinda a mess," Logan told her, resting his elbows on his knees as he leaned forward. "He was just… depressed." He shrugged. "He couldn't sing, didn't eat, and barely left the apartment. He wasn't really fun to hang out with."

Jo tried to picture Kendall like he described, but was having a hard time. The Kendall she knew had always been something like cheerful; if not exactly then he was pretty close. She flashed a soft smile, but it quickly disappeared. The 'no fun to hang out with' part stumped her a bit, because she had always enjoyed her time with him, even if he was in a sour mood. She was slightly confused.

"So what changed that?" she prodded the conversation forward, though she was almost afraid to hear the answer.

Logan snorted out a laugh, and James and Carlos shot him dirty looks. "We eventually got him out of it by doing what we do best; asking him for help. And god, did these two need it," he added, jabbing a thumb at his two friends with another bark of laughter.

She shook her head, not being able to help the brief smile that appeared on her lips at the guys' antics. "When did Lucy come into all this?" she asked, more curious than ever.

Logan looked over at James "When-?"

"It was a few days after that Pop Tiger contest," James said, his mood almost border-lining pouty. "About a month after you left."

Jo raised an eyebrow at this. "So, what? She's just a rebound?" She didn't see Kendall as that type of guy, but, well-

Logan shook his head and sliced his hands through the air abruptly. "No, no. He didn't even like her at first."

"She called our music 'cute'," Carlos elaborated.

Logan continued. "Yeah, and these two where in a big competition over her. They wouldn't even let Kendall _talk_ to Lucy. But neither of them wanted a relationship, anyway. I mean, Lucy's ex was _quite_ an ass, and, well, Kendall was still missing you."

Jo smiled sadly, her eyes stinging a little. "When did that change?"

Logan looked to his friend's for help. "There wasn't really a moment. It was kind of a gradual thing."

"How so?"

So the guys told her, briefly, about the time right before last summer's tour, all the way up to the party last night. With every detail, Jo felt her heart ache. Because she could tell from their words that trying to get Kendall back was a lost cause. By the guys' descriptions, however accurate they may be, and her own female intuition, he was completely infatuated. Whether he knew it or not. But one thing still bothered her.

"But, wait. From what you told me, and from what I heard in the lobby, they seem to fight. A lot."

James, still a bit sullen, scoffed. "That didn't prevent them from having an all-out flirting war, did it?"

"Dude, I'm pretty sure fighting _is_ their flirting," Logan responded. "Besides it's less fighting than it is friendly banter."

Jo sighed. "That doesn't answer my question."

"From day one," Logan returned his attention to her, "Kendall and Lucy's relationship's been like…" he racked his brain for the right thing to say.

Carlos cut in. "Like Tom and Jerry," he said matter-of-factly.

Everyone looked at him.

"No, seriously. It is," he defended himself. "They tease each other, they irritate each other, but they're like best friends. And kind of inseparable. Just, y'know, without the insane weapons and stuff."

* * *

Did the end of this seem a bit... idk. Weird to you guys?O.o Something seemed off about it. Meh, maybe not. Maybe I just want to get to the fluffy moments ;D


	4. Just Go (Part 3)

Here's part 3 of my threeshot! :D It is also special because it's my first songfic. So, Surprise! X) I'm sorry it took me longer than usual. I had an SAT yesterday and most of my time last week was consumed with studying. I made up for it by making this part a bit longer. I honestly think that Here For You is going to be less of a collection of oneshots and moreso a plotless chapter story. The line between the two is a little fuzzy, so call it whatever you want, I guess. :3 Without further boring words, here's the next story/chapter! :D

- Shadow

Disclaimer: (almost forgot this again _. ._) Fortunately for every Jendall fan out there, BTR isn't mine :/ The song used isn't mine, either.

* * *

_**When she pushes you or hits you, grab her and don't let go…**_

Kendall's phone lit up and vibrated, announcing that he received a text message. He glanced at the face of the device eagerly. Jo's name flashed across the screen, along with the words '_Where are you? We need to talk_'. He didn't know if he should react with disappointment or not.

Kendall was sitting on the leather sofa in BTR's usual recording studio at Rocque Records. He felt completely drained, from both his lack of sleep and the argument he had with Lucy in the lobby. In all honesty though, it couldn't even be called and argument. She hadn't let him get one word in edgewise, and there had been a lot he wanted to say to her. Things he still wanted to say. But the rocker, true to form, took charge and made sure her point got across. Kendall leaned forward with a groan, resting his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.

His phone buzzed again with a second text from Jo. He peaked at it through his fingers.

_All I want to do is talk, Kendall. We have a LOT to catch up on._

Kendall gave in and took up his phone, reluctantly typing out a reply before he threw it back down.

_I'm at the studio._

He would have much rather avoided the whole situation all together, but he knew it wouldn't work that way. The approaching conversation was one they needed to have, whichever way it would go.

Fifteen minutes later, Kendall stood up when the studio door opened. Jo entered with a small, pained smile on her face and eyes that were red-rimmed and slightly puffy. "Hey," she murmured, the corners of her mouth twitching upward.

Kendall felt an involuntary smile appear on his face, though it didn't quite reach his eyes. He motioned for her to sit down next to him before sitting back down himself. A big part of his life was sharing the leather sofa with him right now, but there was another part who was probably sitting in her apartment, on _her_ sofa, hurting. Because of him. Kendall sighed.

"You're thinking about her, aren't you?" Jo asked hoarsely, watching him intently. "About Lucy."

Kendall raised his head to meet her eyes. "I'm here to talk to you," he replied, avoiding the question.

Jo offered up another small smile. "The guys told me… a lot," she said to him quietly, looking away from his face.

Kendall couldn't help but think that if Lucy were to admit she'd went to his band mates for advice, she'd say it like a challenge. She'd look at him, daring him to reprimand her.

"'A lot' being?" he murmured, also casting his gaze away.

Jo humorlessly laughed in mild irritation. "I don't want this conversation to be awkward between us." The actress rested her hand briefly on Kendall's upper arm to gain his attention before placing it back in her lap. "We're just two friends, talking about why our joint love life is such a mess. Okay?"

"I think we can manage that," Kendall agreed with a dull smirk, leaning back on the couch. "Now tell me what the guys said."

A few minutes went by in complete silence. Kendall kept his eyes on Jo, curious as to what she would say.

"They said you were a wreck," Jo confessed in an almost whisper. "I didn't know that me leaving would hurt you that much."

'_It still hurts_,' he wanted to tell her. But Jo wasn't finished yet.

"And they told me about L-Lucy." She stumbled over the other girl's name, but regained her composure quickly. "How you and her became… friends."

Kendall flinched, but whether it was from Jo's words, the hesitation in her voice, or the sharp memory of Lucy's first day at the Palm Woods he wasn't sure. "Jo-"

She acted like she couldn't hear him. "You know, I watched the LA news on my phone every evening. Well, it would have been very early in the morning for you." Jo wiped at her eyes. "I saw your guys' performance of Paralyzed in the street. I remember thinking, '_What on Earth could compel him to do something like that?_'It was her, wasn't it?"

"Jo, we don't have to discuss this right now…"

The blonde-haired girl shook her head. "I think we do. Because something tells me that until we discuss it and you decide what you want, no one will be able to go on with their lives."

Kendall threw his hands up in frustration. "It doesn't matter though, does it? Because right now she won't talk to me!"

Jo turned her face away. "So it's her, then."

Kendall, his face now in his hands, groaned. "I didn't say that," he replied, a bit unconvincingly.

She peeked back at him. "Then it's me?" Jo didn't even bother deluding herself with false hope. They were just empty words.

His reply was more hesitant. "…I didn't say that."

Turning away once again, the actress wondered if she just imagined the beginning of the word 'No' on his lips.

"That's my point, Kendall," she told him, wiping at her eyes. "You _have_ to decide. It isn't fair, to me or Lucy, if you continue like this."

Kendall heard the tears through her words. It hurt him to know he was hurting her, and he knew that his next words would only hurt her further. But they had to be said. There was no competition, really, and he didn't know why it had taken him this long to say it out loud. But still he hedged.

"…Would you hate me if I said I miss Lucy right now?"

"I don't think I could hate you," Jo rasped softly after a few seconds of silence. "I'll be mad. But I won't hate you." She hated saying the words, though. And she hated that she knew how this was going to turn out.

Kendall grabbed the Kleenex box from the end table next to him and handed it to Jo. "I still have a problem," he admitted ruefully. The words were mostly meant for himself.

Jo dabbed her eyes and sighed, still not facing him. "She's pretty upset," she guessed. Then added almost guiltily, "I saw the scene in the lobby."

"She wouldn't let me say anything," he confessed. "Not _one_ word."

Through a pang of heart-sickness, Jo turned to look at Kendall. "Then you need to _make_ her listen."

He looked at the golden-haired girl helplessly. "And how am I supposed to do that?"

"Um, _hello_?" Jo steadied her voice so it wouldn't crack. "You're in a _band_. Write her a song."

"About what, exactly?"

"Everything you like about her."

Kendall shook his head, skeptical. "Lucy's different. She won't appreciate flattery as an apology."

"Then you need something different." Jo squeezed her eyes shut, a plan forming in her head. Her next words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. "You need an ex bashing song," she breathed. The words hurt, but she knew the idea was a solid one.

Kendall shook his head. "No Jo, I can't do that to you."

"Too bad," Jo insisted, determined, "because you're doing it. Two hearts don't need to be broken. Come on, I'll help."

Kendall sighed, giving in as he reached for the notepad Gustavo always kept in the studio. It really was a good idea. And it sounded exactly like something Lucy would at least listen to. But, still… "Isn't that a little, I don't know... ironic? Writing an ex bashing song _with_ the ex."

Jo crossed her legs and huffed out a laugh, reaching for the paper. "Don't tell me you haven't done weirder."

.:.:.:.

Camille placed her hand on the door to apartment 3B. The wood was vibrating with the loud bass coming from the other side. She could almost picture the black-and-red haired rocker sitting on her couch, strumming her guitar angrily.

"Lucy!" she pounded on the door, calling her friend's name. "Lucy, it's Camille. Open up!"

The music shut off abruptly and there was a crash, followed by a loud string of profanity. When the door opened, Lucy was already walking back to her couch, but she didn't sit down. She didn't even turn around, instead choosing to gaze out the window. "Whatd'you want?" she asked roughly.

Camille entered her friend's apartment, shutting the door behind her. "I'm worried about my friend," she replied.

Lucy gestured back towards her door emotionlessly. "Then you got the wrong place. Jo lives down the hall."

Camille laughed. "You're my friend too, Luce. A lot changed when you moved here."

"And a lot will change back now that _she_'_s_ here again," Lucy countered bitterly.

"Do you really think everyone's going to forget about you _just_ because Jo's back?"

"Kendall seems to have."

Camille sighed angrily. "Yeah, wells guys can be asses sometimes. I'm pretty sure he could never just forget you." She didn't think it wise to bring up her visit to 2J this morning.

Lucy snorted and plopped down on her couch, crossing her arms.

Camille's phone buzzed in her pocket. She pulled it out as she, a bit more gracefully, sat next to her rocker friend on the sofa. There was a banner on the screen announcing a text message from Kendall.

_Can you bring Lucy down by the pool tonight? Please?_

Camille scowled and cast a side glance at Lucy before replying.

_You had better do something amazing, Kendall Knight. Give me a minute._

She put her phone back in her jeans pocket and turned to the musician. "So, we have some time to kill before the jam session by the pool tonight. Wanna go out and trash talk the guys a bit?"

Lucy propped her feet up on her table and bit her lip. "I don't want to go to the pool-side concert tonight," she mumbled. Anything but that. "But trash talking sounds good."

Camille narrowed her eyes in a pout. "No pool concert, no trash talk." Lucy didn't look like she was going to compromise. "Come on," Camille protested. "We _always_ go to their jam sessions. It's like the law."

"The law?" Lucy's tone was dripping with skepticism. "Things change," she added. "That was proven last night."

Camille changed tactics. "The guys really appreciate our support. Come on, Luce, please?" She batted her eyelashes and leaned on Lucy, who looked away with a pout.

"Ugggggghhhhhh," Camille groaned dramatically, still leaning on her friend. "You never want to do _anything_ fun. We might as well just lay here, doing nothing, for the rest of our lives."

The expected silence lasted longer than Camille, well, expected, but eventually Lucy gave in.

"_Fine._ But _only_ because you're going. And I'm leaving right afterwards."

Camille flashed a smile and sat back up. "Of course." She jumped to her feet, careful not to knock anything over in the limited space. "So where are we headed this lovely afternoon? The beach? The mall?"

Lucy stood up and smirked at her friend's contagious enthusiasm. "We can head to the mall. I could use a short shopping trip."

"'Short'?" Camille feigned confusion as they headed out the door. "What is this 'short' of which you speak?"

.:.:.:.

Kendall jumped for his phone as it went off, grinning as he read the text Camille sent.

_She'll be there. I can't guarantee she'll listen. Whatever plan you have had better work._

He put his phone back in his pocket and turned to his friends. "Camille's bringing Lucy tonight." A shiver of anticipation shot through him. "I hope this works," he added uncertainly.

"It'll work," Jo told him in a clipped tone. She didn't see the look of worry Kendall shot her as she turned to the rest of the guys. They had shown up about a half an hour ago and were instantly filled in on the plan.

"It's a good plan," Logan said carefully, aware of the tension between Kendall and Jo. He cast a glance at the piece of scribbled on paper currently in James' hand. "Good song, too."

"It's a bit mean," Carlos voiced his opinion.

Kendall shot a pointed look at Jo, but she missed that one, too. "It's perfect," she defended it stiffly. "Now are we going to rehearse this or not?"

Kendall didn't reply. His face showed his uncertainty.

Jo turned around when her words were met with his silence. "Do you want Lucy back or not?" Her tone and the look in her eyes didn't match up, and Kendall was left wondering what she was really thinking. But he knew without a doubt what his answer was.

"More than anything else."

"Then listen to me," Jo said, turning back towards the other guys. "Because as far as girlfriends go, you've sucked so far."

.:.:.:.

"I _told_ you I don't understand the concept of 'short'."

"I thought you were joking!"

Lucy dropped her bags on Camille's couch with a groan. She actually hadn't bought that much, but she swore Camille took them to every single store in the mall. Twice. At least it had prevented her from thinking about Kendall and Jo. But it had also prevented her from thinking about how to get out of going to the jam session by the pool tonight. And now they had ten minutes till it started.

"I think you planned this," she accused Camille as her friend set her own bags down.

"I did not," the other girl retorted with a smile as she glanced at the clock. "It's not my fault if the universe decided to work with me," she added, guessing at Lucy's thoughts.

Lucy began to huff a protest, something along the lines of 'your happiness is going to kill me and I really don't want to see him', but Camille didn't let her get a single word out.

"Come on!" The actress grabbed Lucy's wrists and began to pull her out of the apartment.

"Why do I feel like you have some ulterior motive?" Lucy complained, eyeing the brunette with suspicion.

Camille looked back innocently. "Me?"

Lucy's eyes widened and pulled against the other girl's grip. "I knew it! Camille, I told you I don't want to talk to him!"

"Then don't! I don't even know what he has planned!"

They both struggled against each other, but eventually Camille pushed Lucy onto the elevator and pressed the lobby button. The ride down was silent. When the doors slid open, Camille put her hands on Lucy's shoulders and steered her out to the pool.

"Now behave and _listen_, okay?"

Lucy crossed her arms and scowled, refusing to look at the stage. The faint sounds of the band setting up reached her ears, but she didn't move. Camille copied her pose, a bit overdramatically, playing babysitter so the rocker wouldn't leave.

Lucy kept her eyes down, focusing on a hairline crack in the cement by her boots, barely visible in the dying light. Whatever Kendall had planned wasn't going to work; she refused to let it. It probably didn't have anything to do with her anyway. Now that Jo was here, why would it?

The speakers squealed as the cheap mics were turned on, but Lucy stubbornly kept her gaze away from the stage, concentrating on the flaw in the ground like it was the most interesting thing in the world. She almost gave in and looked up when Kendall's voice rang out.

"Okay guys, the first song we're going to sing is extremely new. I wrote it just this morning with my ex girlfriend in mind-"

Lucy sighed. So it did have something to do with her. A vice-like grip held her upper arm as she was about to turn and leave. Kendall wasn't finished talking yet.

" –but I'm playing it now for Lucy, to let her know where we stand. I was an idiot yesterday, and I want to fix that."

The black-and-red haired rocker finally looked up and met Kendall's stare, but she was careful to keep the emotions in her eyes blank. He didn't deserve to know about the curiosity she was feeling. Kendall held a guitar and began strumming it only when his gaze met hers. When the song started, he broke his stare and looked at the other three guys before casting his eyes across the pool. Lucy followed his gaze and saw Jo. Of course.

**K****endall:** _Yeah…  
Whoa-oh-oh…  
Oh oh a-oh…_

**L****ogan:** _I trusted you  
Yeah, that would be my first mistake  
Yeah, I, I've been lied to  
_**C****arlos: **_Your eyes are ice cold blue  
A mirror of the heart inside of you_

**J****ames: **_You can't walk back in my life  
You had your chance to be by my side  
I don't have to hear you cry to know  
_

Lucy was shocked at the lyrics. They were _nothing_ like what she had expected. Camille let go of her, knowing that Lucy wasn't going anywhere now.

**A****ll: **_Just go  
I gave you my word and I promised to love you  
Go, it's over  
You had your chance_

Just go  
There's nothing inside me that still feels connected  
To you  
To me you're already gone

Kendall's eyes locked with Lucy's. Lucy stared back, still in a state of shock.

**K****: **_I got a new love now, yeah  
She's my new love now  
And she loves me so  
Takes me where you never took me  
Although you tried to_

**L****: **_Her eyes, they read so true  
So different from the way it was with you_

**J****: **_I don't need you in my life  
_**C****: **_Forgot what it's like to be satisfied  
_**J****: **_I don't wanna hear you cry 'cause I know  
_

Kendall looked back to Jo once again, trying not to let the pain in her eyes break him down.

**A****: **_Just go  
I gave you my word and I promised to love you  
Go, it's over  
Just go  
There's nothing inside me that still feels connected  
To you  
To me you're already gone_

**K****: **_Takin' a look at these photographs  
Fightin' my tears and I try to relax  
'Cause you came and you left  
And it all went by so fast_

**J****: **_Just go  
I gave you my word and I promised to love you  
Go  
You had your chance_

**A****:**_ Just go  
There's nothing inside me that still feels connected  
To you  
To me you're already gone_

**K****:**_ Just go  
_**C****:**_ I gave you my word and I promised to love you  
_**K****:** Go_, it's over  
_**L****: **_You had your chance_

**K****: **_Just go  
_**J****: **_There's nothing inside me that still feels connected  
_**L****: **_To you  
To me you're already gone  
_**K****: **_To me you're already gone  
_

Kendall looked back to where Lucy was, but the self-proclaimed rock goddess was nowhere to be seen. Camille pointed back to the Palm Woods lobby.

**L****: **_I got a new love now, yeah, yeah  
_**C****: **_I trusted you  
_**J****: **_And that would be my first mistake…_

When the song ended and the small crowd cheered, Kendall ducked out of his guitar strap and handed the instrument to Logan before making his way off the stage and to the lobby. He just caught sight of Lucy's red-and-black hair disappear into an elevator. Kendall darted after her and slid inside just as the doors closed.

Lucy narrowed her eyes. "What do you want?" she all but growled.

Kendall held her gaze pleadingly. "Did you listen to the song?"

Lucy didn't answer him. A thousand thoughts seemed to be running through her head, varying from bitingly sarcastic to disgustingly romantic, but she didn't voice a single one.

Kendall took a tentative step closer to her. "Lucy-"

"No!" Lucy panicked. She pushed at his chest, making him stumble a step backwards. "You- you can't do this!" she smacked his head. "I was all ready with another freaking elaborate rant to keep you from talking, and you go and ruin it! That song, and you weren't supposed to follow me here." She smacked him again. "I'm mad at you!"

Kendall caught her wrists when she went to hit at him a third time. "Luce, just _listen_-"

He stopped his words until Lucy quit trying to pull away and looked at him.

"Listen to me. I made a mistake last night. I was confused and shocked beyond belief, and I couldn't get past the fact that Jo was back. Relationship set aside, she's one of my best friends. I hadn't expected to see her for _two more years_." He shot her a helpless look. "When she asked if we were going out, I wanted to tell her 'we were just out,' but my brain decided to play dumb. I didn't mean to imply anything like me tossing you aside. I wouldn't _ever_ do that. I couldn't. You mean too much to me."

Lucy's brown eyes searched his green ones, testing his story against how she remembered last night. The silence stretched until it spanned minutes. Finally she quietly asked, "are you sure your brain was just playing?"

Kendall's face lit up with a smile at the softly spoken insult. "I guess I deserved that," he said happily, not at all insulted.

Lucy smiled back, letting him pull her into a hug, surprising both of them when she went the extra length and turned it into a kiss.

When they broke apart, Lucy's smile almost turned sheepish. "I'm sorry," she murmured.

Kendall looked at her, somewhat confused. "What do you have to apologize for?"

"For calling you an ass."

Kendall pulled away a bit so he could look her full in the face. "You never called me an ass."

Lucy's grin went straight form guilty to coy. "I did," she informed him. "Among various other colorful names. Just ask Camille. She was impressed."

Kendall laughed and kissed Lucy again.

* * *

So like I said, this is my first songfic. The song used was Just Go by Jesse McCartney. Please tell me how I did on it. And the story in general, of course. I look forward to hearing from my readers.


	5. Brainwash

Yay, another part! _. ._ This one isn't that long and should have honestly been uploaded a _lot_ sooner. I mean, I know it's only been four days, but- yeah. Sorry guys! But here it is :3 Oh, and I would like to thank the people who reviewed :D I've been taking my laptop to school and surfing around FanFiction in class, and when I read the comments, I'm sitting there smiling like an idiot. Or a happy writer. Though I feel as though I repeat myself...

- Shadow

Disclaimer: BTR? Yeah, still not mine. *cue disappointment*

* * *

_**When she stares at your mouth, kiss her…**_

Lucy POV

Well this day's sucked. And oh, look: it's not even over yet. As I walked into the Palm Woods lobby I had to make a conscious effort not to glare at everyone. I mean, it isn't their fault that they all look stupid. Okay, that was kind of mean.

Taking a deep breath, I walked further into the apartment building, brushing past everyone. I wasn't rude about it. Just slightly less-than-nice. The Jennifers didn't even give me a second glance, Jo looked like she half expected it, and the guys of BTR moved out of my way like it was their job. Well, except for Kendall.

He just stood there, letting me run into his chest like some freaking brick wall. Jerk.

"Hey Lucy." His voice was as warm as his god damned contagious smile. I couldn't help but to smile in return, even if my smile was a bit forced. I mean, he's kind of extremely cute when- wait. I'm still not happy.

"Hey." My voice was more abrasive than he expected. If it was possible, he looked both startled and concerned at the same time.

"What happened?" His eyes watched me cautiously as he gently took my guitar case from my hand. I hadn't realized I'd been gripping it tight enough for my fingers to cramp. I balled my hands into fists before slowly relaxing them.

"Nothing important," I replied, the lie slipping easily off my tongue. I mean, it should be easy; it's the story I've been telling everyone my whole life. I'm fine. No thank you. Nothing important. I tried to quell my sigh so he wouldn't catch onto my dour mood. Judging by the skeptical look he was directing towards me, it didn't work.

He took a step closer so we only stood a few inches apart. I wondered briefly when that imaginary personal-space barrier that used to stand between us went away, but the thought was quickly brushed off. The intimacy felt nice. "Luce, what's wrong?" Kendall's voice took on a stern tone. Like he actually wanted to hear about my mundane problems.

I felt my attention shift before my eyes even moved, my gaze trailing from Kendall's eyes to his lips. I wish we could skip the pleasantries and get to the make-me-feel-better kiss. Because I could really use one. Or two. Or a few hundred. Not that the pleasantries weren't welcome. The exact opposite, actually. I loved that someone was actually taking the time to-

My thought-process was completely steam-rolled when Kendall pressed his lips to mine. And I mean steam-rolled. All out flattened. I couldn't form a coherent string of ideas if I had wanted to. Which was perfect. As the kiss deepened and our tongues fought for dominance, one of my hands came up to cup his cheek while the other managed to tangle itself in his dark blonde hair. I'm pretty sure both of his hands were resting on my ass, but whatever. It was exactly what I wanted.

When we finally broke apart, each of us pulling air into our lungs almost desperately, I offered him a real smile. "What was that for?" I asked, giddy from the brief lack of oxygen. God, could he kiss.

Kendall pecked my lips gently and flashed a smile of his own. "Well, your day was pretty bad, which I can only guess because you won't _tell _me, and you looked like you could use a total brainwashing pick-me-up."

I had to laugh at that, if only to cover up the fact that he was extremely close to the truth. "You are so full of yourself," I teased.

He pecked my lips again. "But it worked, didn't it?" I shivered as his fingers slid into the back pockets of my jeans.

"Very well. You should be proud of your brainwashing skills." I gave him a stern look. "Just don't go and flaunt them. Because arguably, they're mine."

He laughed at my mocking tone. "Wouldn't have it any different." He leaned in for another kiss, but I ducked away with a giggle, and a mental rebuke for said giggle, pulling myself out of his embrace.

Cutting off his protests I explained, "Either we go up to my room, or you have to stop. I'm pretty sure Bitters has a rule about how much clothes someone needs to have on in order to be deemed legally presentable."

Kendall scoffed. "Wow Luce, I didn't think you were one to toe the line." The mocking tone in his voice made me want to swat at him an blush with adoration at the same time. Not that I'd let him know that.

So instead I pushed the attention off of me. "I'm more concerned about your friends." With a smirk, I motion with my hand towards Carlos and James, who were mulling about the doorway to the pool a bit too nonchalantly. "They're probably picturing me naked."

Kendall followed my gaze. "No, I'm pretty sure they're looking at me," he assured, his lips twitching up in a smile that he was probably trying to hide. "They just like me for my body."

I outright laughed at that. "You are so _full_ of yourself," I repeated. "Besides; I'm _way_ better looking than you."

He grinned, cocking an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Uh, yeah. I have the boobs. That instantly makes me better looking."

That stopped him for a minute. But he eventually did restart his argument. "Although you do have a good point, I still have to disagree."

"The words," I flouted, "of a boy-band member who sings _cute_ music." I was probably going to regret that.

Kendall's grin turned devious. Yep. Here comes the regret. I took a step back, smiling. Because I knew what's coming next.

"What was that, _Lucille_?"

"Oh, ya'know-" I bit off my sentence and darted around him towards the elevators.

"No you don't!" I heard him laugh as he chased after me. What a good day today is.

* * *

See? A bit shorter, but never lacking the adorable fluff :) Don't forget the much-appreciated reviews! Keep this writer looking like an idiot, it's quite amusing to others :3


	6. Circles

_****_I know it's late, but this is kind of a Halloween-themed shot. Not really, but kind of. Warning to all of you kiddies who read my stories, there's cursing in this one. *gasp*! Haha, just sayin'.

- Shadow

Disclaimer: BTR isn't mine, blahbitty blah blah.

* * *

_**When she starts cussing at you, kiss her and tell her you love her…**_

"Dude, there's no way you can do it."

"What makes you say that?"

"It's Lucy. You can't scare the scary things. It's, like, Halloween 101."

"What are you, four? Stop comparing my girlfriend to the boogey man."

James scoffed. From their hiding spot in the bushes in the Palm Woods lobby, he and Kendall had a clear view of both the elevators and the stairs. "I'm just saying. I hate taking peoples' money like this."

Kendall looked at him, his face showing the extreme skepticism he felt. "No you don't. This was your idea."

"I know," James grinned.

Rolling his eyes, Kendall returns his focus on the lobby hallway. "Just get your money out, James. Because soon it'll be mine."

"What's your plan?"

"Shh! Here she comes!"

Both guys ducked behind the plants. James looked like he was having trouble holding in a laugh, and Kendall glared at him threateningly before silently counting to five. James gave him a thumbs up. Kendall leapt around the plants and, having timed it perfectly, grabbed Lucy's shoulders and shouted "Boo!"

"What the f-!" she managed before her words were muffled by Kendall's hand. Her muscles were tense.

"No bad words in the lobby," Kendall laughed in her ear. "Save those for the bedroom."

The black-and-red haired rocker pulled his hand off of her mouth, ignoring his suggestive words. "What was that for?" she gasped. "You almost gave me a heart attack."

Kendall laughed. "All in the spirit of Holloween, babe."

"Yeah, that and getting fifty bucks," James adds, coming out from his hiding place. He reluctantly handed over a couple of bills to Kendall, who snatched them up triumphantly.

"Fifty bucks?" Lucy repeated.

James sighed. "He told me that he could scare you. I didn't believe him, so I bet him fifty bucks. Creepy rockstars are supposed to be unscareable!" he complained.

Lucy pulled herself out of Kendall's arms, fixing him with a piercing gaze. "You bet on whether or not you could scare me?"

Kendall pointed at James, attempting to defend himself. "Technically speaking, he brought up the bet."

James quickly threw up his hands. "Don't bring me into a fight between you and your girlfriend."

Kendall shot him a glare but Lucy didn't look at him. "Why the hell would you bet on that?"

"Lucy, I just-"

"Don't 'just-' me. You weren't thinking, that's what you were fucking 'just-'. Do you have any idea how much I fucking hate it when you guys do things like that? It's like the whole DIBs crap all over again. Except this time it's not cows, is it? Do you know what shit you traditionally fucking bet on?"

Kendall shrugged sheepishly, thinking it best to let Lucy's anger run its course.

"Horses. Big, sweaty, shit-covered horses. And fucking cock fights. And dogs."

Kendall looked at James, who wasn't standing next to him and had apparently somehow managed to escape, before returning his gaze to Lucy.

"Do I look like a fucking dog to you?" she finished.

Kendall couldn't help but laugh at the circles their arguments seemed to bring them in. His laugh only mad Lucy narrow her eyes more. "Luce, calm down." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a kiss which, unsurprising to him, she didn't fight. "You know I don't think you're a dog, or a cock-fight participant," he chuckled at the words, "or a big… sweaty… shit-covered horse."

Lucy's brown eyes searched his humor-filled green ones. "You're not taking this seriously."

"I am," Kendall assured her, stifling another laugh. "And I'm very sorry. I just find you very cute when you think you're mad at me."

Lucy crossed her arms and raised an arched eyebrow, though she smiled shyly. "Think?"

Kendall kissed her on the lips and ducked his head, though he knew she wasn't angry anymore, if she even really was to begin with. "I love you, Luce," he murmured.

Lucy made a sound close to a growl. "You're lucky you're irresistible," she grumbled through a smile.

* * *

Oh my god, they're getting shorter! D: *gasp* I promise the next one will be longer. Probably. Maybe... ^-^


	7. Goodbye Kisses

_****_Look! More fluff! :D

* * *

_**When she's quiet, ask her what's wrong…**_

Kendall POV

"Okay, then what's this one from?" The smooth skin under my hand was interrupted by the raised texture of a scar. Plain-looking and about the size of a quarter, it wasn't extraordinary in any way, but I traced it over with my finger curiously.

Lucy lifted her head off my chest just long enough to look at the back of her upper arm where my attention was captured. "Mmm… skateboarding crash," she murmured, snuggling against me once again. "I was thirteen. But if anyone else asks, I was in a fight."

I couldn't help but chuckle at that. "A fight?"

"Yep." Her tone was mater-of-fact, and in my opinion, just asking to be teased. "With three guys. Smelly guys. Big, burly, smelly guys. Who had beards."

"That's an interesting mental picture."

She opened her mouth to toss back some biting comment, but was interrupted when my phone rang. I leaned forward and grabbed it off the coffee table, holding Lucy against my side as I silently laughed at her frustrated facial expression. I opened the FaceTime request and was instantly greeted by Logan's semi-panicked expression. "Where are you!" he instantly shot at me.

"Hanging with Lucy on her couch, why?"

"Gustavo is on a rampage!" Logan looked off the screen and flinched. "You have to get over here."

"I told you to tell him I was sick."

"He's not buying it! Carlos let it slip that you went over to Lucy's."

Lucy and I both groaned.

"Alright," I sighed. "I'll be over in a minute."

I hung up my phone as Lucy sat up and clicked the TV off with the remote. She raised her arms and arched her back in a stretch, complete with accompanying yawn. It was so cute, I couldn't help but to wrap my arms around her waist and pull her against my chest.

"Get off of me. Don't you have somewhere to be?" she laughed. Her tone was light, but still contained all the patented Lucy-Stone-attitude zing I loved.

"I'm going." I let her scoot off my lap and I stood up, slid my phone into my pocket and turned toward the door. "I'll see you later, Luce," I said as I put my shoes on.

"See ya'." The words sounded flat. I instantly stopped and turned around to face Lucy. I wasn't stupid. A change in any woman's tone meant trouble; I knew that much from living over seventeen years with my mom.

"What's wrong?"

She crossed her arms and shot me a fake smile. "Nothing."

"Lucy."

"No, I'm fine." Her smile fell.

I took the two steps that brought me back to the couch and plopped down. Lucy looked away.

"Now I know something's up."

She didn't answer me.

"Come on Luce, just tell me."

Still no reply.

I kicked my shoes back off and folded my legs Indian style, facing her. "I'm not leaving," I told her.

I raised an eyebrow at Lucy's scowl, tilting my head up as I waited for her to speak. We had entered a battle of wills, something that we often did, and I was determined to win. I just wanted her to be happy, and it's obvious that she wasn't. The seconds slipped by, then the minutes. I felt my phone buzz with a text, probably one of the guys wondering why I wasn't there yet, but I ignored it.

Finally, and without much warning, Lucy turned her head to face me. "You don't kiss me goodbye," she said bluntly, meeting my eyes levelly. It was a challenge. _Deny me,_ her expression said. _I dare you._

But I couldn't. Because it was true. I just didn't know that it bothered her like this.

"I don't," I agreed.

I sat across from her calmly as her deep brown eyes narrowed and searched mine. "Why?"

One word, but it caused me to seriously pause and think.

"Because," I started slowly, "goodbye kisses were mine and Jo's… thing. And I-"

Lucy almost visibly bristled at that. "So, what?" she interrupted, "They're completely off limits? For some stupid reason like _that_?"

I looked at her pointedly, waiting until she quieted down before continuing. I wanted her to hear what I was going to say. "_And I,_" I stressed the words, "don't want to use recycled… _things_ on you. You deserve better."

She was silent. Stunned. And I smiled. I had just rendered Lucy Stone speechless. An occasion to remember. But she found her voice eventually.

"It doesn't have to be a _thing_," she said. "It can just be something that happens." Her voice sounded off, like she really _was_ stunned. I wasn't sure if I should be insulted or flattered.

"I don't want to mess up with you." The words were out of my mouth before I even knew I thought them. "You're too special to me." I almost cringed at the mushiness of those two sentences. I was sure Lucy was going to ridicule me for them. If the guys heard me say something like that, they'd definitely never let me live it down. But Lucy was looking at me like I had given her the best present in the world, which made me glad I had said it out loud.

"Really?"

I tried to shrug it off and play it cool, but the look on her face broke me down. So… hopeful. "Of course," I assured her. "Have I ever lied to you?"

She looked like she was about to cry. And, knowing how tough she acts, and actually is, and that she hated being seen in her moments of what she calls 'weakness', I stood up to go. I didn't want to, but I knew that she wanted me to. So I leaned over to her and pressed my lips to her forehead gently before slipping my shoes back on and opening the door. I snuck a glance back at the rockstar, _my_ rockstar, to catch her smiling as she wiped her face before I closed the door behind me.

* * *

So it was weird writing in the POV of a guy. Earth's strangest creatures if you ask me O_o I've never taken the time to delve into the mind of a guy. I think I did okay, though ^-^


	8. Possible Meanings

_****_Okay, there's a change in plans; I'm not doing the oneshots in order. Surprise! Haha, writer's block will apparently dance on my grave before I do anything like I originally planned -_- But whatever. When I do end up doing the ones before the ones I do first, I'll put them in order. Wow, I guess I could have worded that better, huh? Hm... Well, like, this one is actually #9, so when I do #8, I'll make sure to put it in before this one. Got it? :)

* * *

_**When she pulls away, pull her back…**_

Lucy stared at the little gold card held between her fingers. It wasn't anything extraordinary; it actually looked just like her own apartment key card. But it wasn't hers. Well, at least it didn't go to her apartment. It was a key to 2J. Kendall had given it to her a few hours ago after their dinner date. He had said "use it if you need to."

There were at least a thousand different meanings behind those words, and she had been contemplating all of them since. Lucy glanced at her clock from where she was laying across her couch.

2:02 AM

Kendall's words were driving her crazy; and not in the good way. She wished he would just _tell_ her exactly what he meant by giving her the key.

_What if he just wanted a place to hide his spare key?_ She thought. _ It would make sense…_

Out loud, she said the next thing that popped into her mind. "It's too early for him to ask me to move in with him. It's been less than a month. And he'd never do that. I like my space. I am _not_ living with the guys. He knows that."

It went on like that for a while, each reason Lucy came up with a bit more extreme and less realistic than the last, until she couldn't take it anymore.

In her usual abrasive manner, she headed to 2J in her pajamas, using the key to unlock the door once she got there.

_That was easy_, she thought as she- quietly -stormed to the room Kendall shared with Logan. She was just glad that she didn't have to wake up Mrs. Knight this time. She always felt bad when Kendall's mom woke up to open the door for her in the middle of the night.

Kendall's sleeping form was barely visible in the dark, but Lucy knew where he was. She was more concerned about breaking her neck on the mess that the two guys called their bedroom. _Boys_, she thought with an invisible roll of her eyes.

Safely on the other side of the room, the rocker crawled into her boyfriend's bed. "Kendall," she whispered, roughly shaking his shoulders. "Wake up, we gotta talk."

"Mmm…?" he mumbled incoherently. He rubbed his eyes, trying to focus in the dark. "Lucy? What'r you doin' here?" His hands sleepily traced the curve of her hips.

"What did you mean?" she asked breathily.

Kendall looked at her, confused and half awake. "'Bout what?"

"The key," she elaborated, brushing some hair behind her ears. "When you said use it if I need to. What did you mean?"

Kendall chuckled tiredly and lifted his covers. He took Lucy's arm and gently pulled her down so she was lying on his chest. "Exactly what I said." He tucked the blanket around them both. "Use it if you need to." Lucy shifted into a bit more comfortable position. "Like," Kendall added teasingly, "how you needed to talk to me so bad at… 2: 13 in the morning."

Lucy just sighed. "That's not what I meant," she murmured, starting to get up.

"No, wait." Kendall circled her wrists gently with his hands. "What's wrong?" he asked.

The rocker bit her lip. "It's- Well… You're very sweet. And nice and patient and forgiving." Kendall brushed her hair out of her face silently, aware that this was one of those rare moments where his girlfriend was letting him in. "And I'm- I'm scared, okay?" she continued. "I'm not… good… at this whole relationship thing."

"There's no reason to be scared."

Lucy lifted her head to look at him. "There's every reason to be scared."

Kendall contemplated his next words carefully. He stared into Lucy's eyes, trying to convey the truth through his own. "I gave you the key," he said slowly, thoughtfully, "because I didn't want there to be any reason for you to not to come to me if you needed help. Or wanted to talk. Or just for a kiss. I'm good at those, you know." He chuckled and pressed his lips gently to her forehead.

Lucy grinned. "Yeah, I know," she agreed.

"There. See? Nothing to be scared off." Kendall scooted over and wrapped his arms around Lucy, sliding her off of him and onto the bed. "Now I need some sleep."

Lucy twisted around so her back was flush against his chest. She tangled their legs together. "Then get some sleep," she murmured, not wanting to leave. It was nice, being able to just lay here with him, neither of them demanding anything.

Kendall didn't hesitate with his reply. "I will." He buried his face in her hair at the back of her neck and ran a hand down her side, eliciting a shiver from the rocker.

"_Sleep_, Kendall," she laughed softly, taking his hand, intertwining their fingers and pulling it to her chest.

There was a few minutes of complete silence, save for the breathing noises of Kendall, herself, and Logan on the other side of the room as he slept soundly, oblivious to their conversation. Kendall was the one who disrupted the quiet.

"I love you, Luce." his voice was thick with sleep. "You don't have to say it back. I just want you to know that I do."

Short after, Kendall was lightly snoring, saving Lucy from having to reply. Which was good, because she had no clue what to respond with. Was it worth it? Did he really understand what he just said? Those three words had hurt her before, why couldn't they do it again? And why didn't he expect her to return his feelings?

"_Seriously_?" She murmured. What did he _mean_?

* * *

:D So _FLUFFY, _but did I do a good job? Still in character and what-not? You guys haven't been reviewing, which is fine, but if no one's reading my stories I see no point in doing them... But as long as there's at least one person still enjoying them, I will continue! :)


	9. Girl Problems

It's always good for a writer to know her work is appreciated ^-^ Thanks to dudeamanda, DancingVoguer7130, sorrybirdy and iRockJuzb'Coz, and a very special thanks to Lady Shaye. This one's for you guys :D

- Shadow

**Caution: **Excessive fluff, dead ahead.  
**Disclaimer: **(I keep forgetting this... My bad) BTR is not mine. The band and the show both belong to some jerk who likes Jo better XP

* * *

_**When you see her at her worst, tell her she's beautiful…**_

Walking out of Roque Records with the guys, Kendall took out his phone and typed up a message to Lucy.

_Hey babe, just left the studio. Wanna hang out?_

He hit the send button before stashing his phone in his pocket.

"Dude, we were going to head to the park to play some street hockey," Logan said, gaining his attention. "Wanna join?"

Kendall sped up his steps to keep pace with his friends. "Yeah. If you don't mind me inviting Lucy."

"That's fine," James grinned, "as long as she's on my team."

"Why should she be on your team?" Kendall scoffs.

"Uh, because I want to win. And Lucy could beat your guys' butts on a bad day."

Carlos laughed. "Yeah, and apparently James needs the help of a _girl_ to beat us at hockey."

"Hey! That's not what I meant!" James shouts defensively.

Kendall let them bicker while he fished his phone out of his pocket. It had just vibrated with Lucy's response.

_NOT IN THE FUCKING MOOD_.

Kendall looked at the message with a raised eyebrow, shocked. Well that was… unexpected. He stopped walking and typed a reply.

_Luce?_

He didn't bother putting away his phone as he slowly trailed after the others. It vibrated again.

_Bite me._

Well obviously she was mad about something. He glanced at his phone once more, wondering what he should do. Going to her apartment seemed like a suicide mission. Ignoring the problem would be the easiest, but he didn't want to leave Lucy mad and upset. He needed help.

The guys, well, they'd help. They were like his brothers, and they'd do what they could. But, maybe their brand of help wasn't the best in this situation. Camille was the obvious option for any girl-related problems, but she was off at some audition for the day. Even his last-resort help line, his mom and Katie, were gone running errands. That left one person, but Kendall wasn't sure if that was exactly an option.

.:.:.:.

Kendall knocked on Jo's door, casting a glance down the hall. _Desperate times call for desperate measures_, he thought. 3I opened and the blonde actress stood there with a smile that quickly turned stony and forced. "Kendall," she greeted curtly.

"Jo," he said pleadingly, trying to sound as ashamed and apologetic as he felt, "I know you have every reason to hate me, but I could really, _really_, use your help."

Jo crossed her arms and leaned against the doorway. "Why not?" she sighed.

Kendall let out a small sigh of relief. "It's Lucy," he told her. "She's pissed. Like, super pissed. And I don't know what to do." He held up his phone so his ex could read the messages.

Jo looked at the phone, then snorted. "Doesn't look like she's mad to me."

"What?" Kendall glanced over the messages. He felt his face flush. "No, those were- Yesterday's-" Not meeting her eyes, he scrolled down to show her the ones from a little bit ago.

Using her acting skills to hide her laughter, Jo read them over. "Wow. I guess she does sound mad. What'd you do?"

Kendall ignored her contemptuous tone and groaned in exasperation. "Nothing. And she'd tell me if something was wrong. She always does."

"So you're saying that she's mad for absolutely no reason?" Before Kendall could answer, Jo shook her head and turned back into her apartment, mumbling something about "stupid boys".

Kendall looked after her helplessly, wondering if he was meant to follow. But before he moved, however, Jo reappeared.

"Take this," she instructed, handing him a pack of Chips Ahoy! cookies, "go to her apartment, and deal with your PMSing girlfriend."

Kendall stared at her, dumbstruck. "My… really?"

"No," Jo replied sarcastically. "I'm lying to you." She turned him in the general direction of 3B. "Now go. Oh, and she _probably_ doesn't mean anything she says," she added.

"Probably?"

"_Go_," Jo repeated.

"Thanks Jo, you're the best."

"I know."

Kendall made his way down the hall, stopping once he got to Lucy's door. He took a deep breath, then knocked.

"Luce, open up. It's Kendall."

Her response came in the form of a solid _thump_ against the door.

"Did you just throw something at me?" Kendall couldn't help but chuckle.

Lucy's voice was muffled. "Leave me alone."

"No. I want to come in."

"Go. Away."

Kendall groaned and looked around. "Lucy, let me in. Don't make me break this door down."

"Don't make me break your face."

Kendall stopped and raised an eyebrow. "Very creative comeback."

There was a second thud against the door.

"No, really," he continued, laughing, before changing tactics. "Come on, Luce. I have cookies."

She didn't say anything, but there was also nothing else thrown at the door. Kendall didn't know whether or not that was a good thing. After a few seconds, it opened.

Lucy stood in the doorway in sweatpants and an over-sized t-shirt that Kendall recognized as his own. Her black and red hair was clipped up in a messy twist on top of her head. "What do you want?"

Kendall smiled. "I don't _have _to give you the cookies."

Lucy practically growled. She turned around and walked stiffly to her couch, gently but heavily falling face-down into the cushions. Following her in and closing the door, Kendall had to pause a moment to let his eyes adjust to the gloom. No lights were on and the blinds were pulled. He felt his way over to her couch, ramming his shin off the coffee table in the process, before settling down at the other end of the small couch, cross legged, with Lucy's bare feet on his lap.

"You're an ass."

Kendall smiled, opening the package of cookies. "I try my best?"

"Bribing my hormonal self with junk food," Lucy added. She grudgingly turned herself over into a sitting position, feet still in Kendall's lap. "I hurt, and look like crap, and you bring _cookies_."

He holds the open package out to her. "Your crappy, hormonal self is fine. As beautiful as ever."

"You kiss up well," she remarked, taking a few cookies.

"I'm just telling you the truth."

"Mmhm," Lucy groaned, wrapping an arm around her abdomen and curling her legs up. She leaned against the back of the couch and nibbled on a cookie. "Being a girl sucks."

Kendall looked at her, wishing that he could do something. More preferably something that wouldn't get his head bitten off.

"Tell me how I can help." He set the cookies down on the coffee table.

Lucy regarded him almost curiously. Disbelievingly. "Don't you have anywhere else to be?" Not that she minded him paying her attention, but there had to be some ulterior motive. There always was. Right?

Kendall uncrossed his legs and held his arms out to her. "Of course I do," he replied mockingly, yet cautious at the same time. "I'm a wanted man."

Lucy couldn't help but notice that he avoided the question, but uncurled her limbs and crawled into his lap anyways. Maybe she was just being paranoid. After all, he had told her that he loved her, and expected nothing back. What did that mean, anyway? The rocker groaned. Not a good puzzle to figure out at the current time. She was giving herself a headache. "I feel like crap," she murmured, resting her head on his chest.

"I know."

"No you don't."

"I can sympathize."

"No you can't."

"Fine. Then I don't know. I have no sympathy for you."

"… Ass."

Kendall laughed quietly, stirring the flyaway hairs at the back of Lucy's neck. "I try my best."

Lucy shivered and tilted her head up to connect their lips in a brief kiss. She buried her face against his neck. "I hurt."

Kendall smiled. "I know."

"No you don't."

* * *

Like it? Love it? Want to trash my name and writing? Please review, guys! Even the bad ones help me improve :)


	10. Christmas

Thanks for the very much so appreciated reviews :) You guys are awesome. It makes me happy to know that you guys like my writing. Well, we're now approaching the Christmas holiday (and by 'approaching' I mean it's coming up very fast) and I wanted to give you Kucy fans a little present. Merry Christmas, Guys ^-^

- Shadow

* * *

_**When you see her walking, sneak up and hug her waist from behind…**_

"Gotcha!" Kendall wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist, preventing her from entering the Palm Woods.

The rocker squealed; actually, girlishly, _squealed_.

"That," he teased, "was adorable."

Winter had come, and though LA never got seriously cold, it was still enough to be uncomfortable. Both teens were wearing their brand new black leather jackets; early Christmas presents to each other.

"Let me go," Lucy laughed. "It's cold out here."

"Fine," Kendall scoffed, the faux hurt in his voice overrun by a broad grin. He let go of her waist only to grip one of her hands instead, intertwining their fingers. "I have a question for you."

Lucy tugged on his arm to pull him inside, where it was warmer. "Which is?"

Kendall shrugged, following her into and through the lobby. "Christmas is in a few days. Just wondering what your plans are."

"Not much," she growled as they stopped by the elevators. "My sister's spending Christmas with our parents, so I'm going to stay as far away as I can."

Kendall tilted his head down at her in silent curiosity.

"Long story," Lucy sighed. "Anyway, I'm not doing anything for Christmas."

"Now you are." Kendall informed her smugly. "You're spending Christmas at my place. With me." He kissed her on the nose before she could duck away.

Lucy laughed and hit the elevator button, crinkling her nose. "Is that so?"

"Yep." Kendall's voice was completely confident, though his green eyes shone with teasing. "It's going to be awesome; everyone's going to be there. Logan's mom, little brother and grandma, Carlos' parents, and James' mom. Plus my mom and sister, obviously. And I'm pretty sure Camille's staying too." They entered the elevator once the door opened. "Besides," he added, "it's a chance to stay snuggled up to me all day."

Lucy laughed again. "Do you have to say 'snuggle'?" She hit the 3rd floor button, and the doors slid closed.

Kendall pulled her closer. "Yes. And look, I'll say it again. Snuggle."

"You're ridiculous."

"Is that a yes?"

Lucy pretended to contemplate his offer for a moment. "Alright," she eventually said. "You've got me convinced. I'll stay. This'll be a fun Christmas."

.:.:.:.

Lucy sighed. She should have known that she'd regret those words. Or at least that decision and poor word choice. Fun indeed. Right now, the rocker was standing at the bar counter in 2J, getting herself some punch. It was Christmas day, and Jennifer Knight had really gone all-out with everything. The decorations, the lights, the presents, the food. The guys' kitchen looked like it had enough snacks to feed an army and a half, which was about the amount of guests they had.

Carlos' parents had arrived two days ago, along with Logan's mom, grandma, and little brother. James' mom, _the_ Brooke Diamond, got here yesterday. Add in Bitters, who's presence Lucy was still puzzling over, Gustavo, his assistant, Camille and herself, and the guys had a really full house.

Oh. And Jo. Because she couldn't forget Jo.

Right now, the perfectly golden-blonde actress was sitting between Camille and Carlos, laughing along with whatever story James currently had the room entertained with. The rocker wasn't sure who had invited her. Kendall had only said yesterday that she would be there, and asked if it was a problem. Lucy had said no. Of course not. She wasn't _that_ kind of girlfriend.

Definitely not.

Maybe not.

Possibly a little.

"You expecting the punch to do a trick?" Warm arms wrapped around her waist and a chin rested on her shoulder. "You've been staring at it for a while."

A small smile tried to make its presence known on Lucy's face, but it didn't quite have the strength to show itself. "Just thinking," she sighed, stirring the bowl of punch. She cast another glance towards the people all enjoying themselves in the living area.

"Know what story he's telling?" Kendall asked in that way that told her he already knew.

Lucy looked closer at the faces she knew best. Carlos' fully lit up smile, Logan's mask of annoyance that hid the humor he was actually feeling, Camille's acute embarrassment, showing itself as a blush, and James' ham-it-up story-teller face. She had a few guesses of what scenario James was embellishing, but she had known the guys for such a short time. It could be anything. So the rocker settled with a safe "nope."

She felt Kendall smile, his cheek brushing hers. "That night your parents took us out to dinner," he explained. "Right now he's talking about how, from the other side of the restaurant, he could hear Camille and Logan bickering on their double date."

A smile did appear on Lucy's lips then. "How can you tell?"

"The same way I can tell that you don't feel comfortable with me and Jo in the same room."

The smile disappeared. "I didn't-" Lucy began defensively, before Kendall cut her off.

"I know you Luce. Just like I've known them for a while." He pulled away just enough to turn her gently around. "I invited her here to prove to you that I'm yours, and _only_ yours," he said, looking into her eyes. "But if you don't feel comfortable, well, there's two options I can offer."

Lucy looked up at him silently, waiting for him to continue, wanting to see what he was going to say.

"Option one," he continued, "is we, meaning the both of us Luce, can go right through that door and hang out at your place until the party's over here. Or," Kendall smiled, "option two, we can go and join everyone on the couch, and have a fun Christmas day, with you sitting on my lap and doing whatever you want to make Jo jealous." His green eyes were shining with silent laughter and teasing.

Lucy was smirking before she could stop herself.

"Just be aware," Kendall added, "that the six people who raised me are in there, including my mom. And my little sister. And my boss. And my landlord. And it's Jesus' Birthday."

They were both laughing quietly by then.

"So what's it gonna be, Luce?" Kendall chuckled.

Lucy tore her gaze away from him long enough to look at Jo before returning it to his face. "Let's go join the fun," she murmured.

Kendall smiled and took her hand. "Excellent choice." He led her to the bulk of their friends and family, their entrance not going unnoticed by anyone. Lucy was particularly aware of Jo's eyes on her, but it was James' voice that she heard.

"And _these_ two," he exclaimed theatrically, looking pointedly at Kendall and Lucy as they took their place on the end of the couch, "were making goo-goo eyes at each other the entire night." His words confirmed what Kendall had told Lucy about what James was talking about, and he shot her a pointed look.

True to form, Kendall pulled Lucy in to his lap like he had said he would, while taking his friend's comment in stride. "We were not!" his tone was indignant, but Lucy caught the humor in his voice as she let her butt slide off of him, her legs still thrown over his lap. "Okay," he relented after only a few seconds. He loosely wrapped an arm around Lucy's shoulders. "Maybe a little."

Logan coughed into his hand, "_a lot_." It sent everyone into a humorous fit, and Lucy, feeling Kendall's chest rumble with laughter against her side, let worries about Jo slide from her mind. Maybe she didn't regret her decision as much as she thought she would. Maybe her word choice was just right. She was having a pretty fun Christmas.

* * *

Haha. That was super mushy ^-^ Merry Christmas guys. You won't hear from me till after break, probably. My best friend is out for Christmas (YAY!) but she doesn't like BTR. I am contemplating whether or not I should disown her :/


	11. Spiders

_****_Okay, this is kind of short and stupid, but it wouldn't get out of my head X)

* * *

_**When she's scared, protect her…**_

"Oh my god, what's that?"

"What's what?"

"Over there. On the wall. In the corner."

"Oh. It looks like a bug. Spider, probably."

"A _spider_?"

"Yeah, you know, eight legs, a bunch of eyes, spins a web?"

"Shut up! Go kill it."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want some creepy-ass spider in my apartment, acting like it's paying rent or something."

"So why don't you go kill it?"

"You're the guy; you're supposed to do those things."

"You're not _scared_ of spiders, are you?"

"Pfft. Of _course_ not. Hard-core rock goddesses are _not_ afraid of _spiders_."

"Oh look. It's moving."

"_WHAT_?!"

"You climb up me any higher Luce and you'll be sitting on my head."

"Just get off your butt and go kill the thing."

"Mmmm… Ouch! Okay, okay! Stop hitting- stop hitting me! Jesus. … Luce, you're going to have to get off of my lap."

"Fine."

"Alright, let me see. Hey, where'd it go?"

"_WHAT_?!"

"Kidding! It's right here."

"It's- It's… touching you."

"Just a little bit. Look, I'm holding it by two of its legs-"

"Get it away from me!"

"Aww, it's so cute! Let's give it a name."

"Kendall!"

"How about Fred? Do you like that name, little buddy?"

"It's freaking _moving_! Just _kill it_!"

"Lucy, calm down."

"I will _not_!"

"Here; I'm opening the window, and tossing the spider out. All gone. Poor Fred."

"Pfft. 'Poor Fred'."

"I'm sorry."

"You better be."

"…So, you don't like spiders?"

"Shut up."

"…That is exceedingly cute."

"Shut up."

* * *

I'm almost done with the actual next oneshot/chapter. It'll go before this one. Not that order's important.


	12. Kryptonite

To start off, no, I'm not dead. And I have missed you guys! There is no real excuse for my absence, except for the fact that I am lazy :p I only ask that you please accept my apology.

And what about the new season, huh? I know _I'm_ excited that Lucy's back. And everyone knows she was lying when she said that she didn't want Kendall back. Right?

* * *

"What is that?"

"A cat, Lucy. I thought it would be obvious."

Lucy gave Kendall her best 'no-effing-kidding' glare. The very small gray-and-white kitten in his arms stared up at her with large, innocent blue eyes. It was the fluffiest kitten she had ever seen.

"I meant, why do you have it?" She had intended for her voice to remain hard, but the ruse cracked as she continued to look at the kitten.

Kendall chuckled as Lucy reached for the tiny creature, but the sound seemed to lack its usual spark. He handed it over willingly. "I got her for you," he said quietly.

When Lucy dragged her gaze from the small cat in her arms to her boyfriend, he was already looking at her. The emotions in his green eyes were unreadable. "Why?" she mused, shocked. "I barely have enough money to take care of myself, let alone a cat. And Bitters doesn't allow pets."

"I've already handled Bitters. And I'll pay for the cat. Food, toys, litter, vet bills, everything." He looked down at his shoes. "I just- Well…"

"Spit it out, Kendall," Lucy demanded, scratching the kitten behind her ears.

"We're going on tour," he blurted after a deep breath, "and I don't want you to have to be all by yourself."

Lucy looked down at the kitten and didn't speak for a few minutes. Tour? She wasn't surprised, really. The guys were famous. Of course there would be tours and interviews and extended time periods of them being gone. She had also seen the posters sporadically around town. She absentmindedly stroked the kitten. It leaned into her touch and began to purr.

"Luce?" Kendall prompted after a minute.

The rocker looked up, meeting Kendall's eyes once again. She held his gaze. "How long are you going to be gone?"

Kendall didn't waver under her piercing stare, wanting to reassure her. And himself, maybe. "A few months."

Lucy sighed, pushing back any emotions that threatened to make her cry. She wasn't going to do that here. Not in the middle of the lobby. So the rockstar settled on her usual fallback of teasing.

"You look scared, Knight. It's cute how you have to hide behind a kitten, though." She flashed him a smile, and Kendall offered her one of his in return.

He wasn't stupid, though. He knew what she was hiding.

"It was actually her idea," he teased, scratching the kitten's head. "I couldn't say no. She has the whole cute-kitten face down pat. It's like my Kryptonite."

Lucy actually laughed. She held the kitten level with her face. She had never thought of getting a cat before, but Kendall was right.

How could she say no to that face?

"That should be her name, then," she smiled warmly. "Kryptonite."

Just then, Bitters walked by, glaring at Krypto the entire way until he disappeared into his office.

Lucy cradled the kitten against her chest, looking up at Kendall curiously. "How did you manage to get him to let me have a pet?"

"With a little help from Katie and a _lot_ of blackmail," Kendall responded with a grin.

Lucy smirked. "You know, I'm not sure I want to know."

Kendall laughed. "No, you probably don't."

Looking down at Krypto, Lucy sighed. "She needs a collar and toys and stuff," she murmured.

"Come on, Luce." Kendall pulled his girlfriend into a hug, careful not to squash the kitten, and pressed his lips to the top of her head. "There's a while between now and when we have to leave. I got Logan to loan me the convertible. Let's head over to Petsmart and pick out what Krypto needs."

He tilted her head up gently with a finger so their eyes met. "It's only going to be for a few months. Nothing will change. I'll still be yours when I get back."

Lucy searched his gaze. They stood there for a few minutes, staring at each other, until they were interrupted by an impatient '_Meow_!'

Chuckling, Kendall lifted an arm, offering Lucy a spot tucked against his side. She took it without a moment's hesitation.

"Come on," she smiled. "We have some shopping to do."

Kendall gently pulled her towards the parking lot. "I have the oddest feeling that Krypto is going to be the most spoiled cat in the world."

* * *

I don't really know where this idea came from, but I do know it's **very** short. I will be writing more about it. I just wanted to put this up to let you guys know I haven't abandoned you. You actually have the latest Guest reviewer to thank for lighting a fire under my rump and getting this updated :)


End file.
